Tuesday
by Measer
Summary: Well, this is an interesting predicament, being tied to a chair with a stalker, who caries a newspaper, by guys who want to kill me.  "Guardian angel. Stalker. Toomato. Tahmato. Whatever."
1. Chapter 1

**Tuesday by Measer**

Welcome to my story or as I like to call it untitled EE story that I wrote on my iPod while riding the bus to work. I got to keep myself amused some how. It took about a month to write this. I hope you enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue.

And don't be shy. Leave a review.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

It was all a dream. Bah, that's a cliche start to a story.

"So what are you gonna write?"

"I don't know. I have to write something. If I don't finish this assignment, I'm gonna fail for sure."

"Well, they say write about stuff you know."

"Who says?"

"I don't know, _they_?"

"But who are _they_? Are the martians, aliens, or vampires?"

"Martians and aliens are the same! And really vampires? Stop being retarded. Just write something."

"I'm trying. it doesn't help that you're breathing down my neck."

"How about that time when you know... Or that time when you was little and stuff happened..."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to help."

"Well stop. It's becoming annoying. Like that time that guy with the newspaper kept following me around."

"Well there you go. Write about that. They say the best fiction starts with a bit of truth."

"There you go again with the _they_ thing again. Who are they?"

"Wait. You never told me what happened to your face."

"Oh yeah. You see, what had happen was..."

* * *

Well, this is an interesting predicament, being tied to a chair with a stalker who caries a newspaper, by guys who want to kill me.

"Who are you again?"

"My name is Gary. Gary Hobson."

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you."

"So, you are just coincidentally everywhere I am?"

"Yes."

"Well I don't believe in coincidences I say your stalking me."

"For the last time, I am not stalking you. I was trying to help."

"Help with what? Getting me tied to a chair?"

"I was trying to prevent that."

"How did you know I was getting tied to a chair today?"

"I didn't know you were going to get tied to a chair."

"But, you just said you were trying to prevent that."

"I knew you were going to be in trouble."

"How?"

"Why does that matter?"

"That's just great. A question with a question."

"Are you always this sarcastic?"

"Only when I'm tied to a chair."

Gary let oh a frustrated breath. I suppose I should be nicer to him. He tried to help me get away. We actually got a good distance away, but we zigged when we should have zagged, and got caught.

And now we are tied to a chair-

Wait, wait, let me back up a bit, to the beginning of the day...

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

It was a cloudy October day in the city of wind. The weatherman said it wasn't going to rain, but I grabbed my umbrella anyway, because you know, weathermen are always accurate and headed out the door with my headphones on.

* * *

"Hold on. I know where we are dumbass. And I know it was cloudy today. You made fun of me for wearing these rain boots and that raincoat this morning. Remember?"

"Who's telling this story? I was creating ambiance or something."

"You don't need to tell me stuff like we in the 'City of Wind'. We've lived here all our lives. I know that Chicago is nicknamed the City of Wind. Like New York City is called 'The Empire State'."

"Who's telling this story? Are you going to let me tell the story or what? Maybe you want to tell the story about what happen to my face? Oh wait you don't know what happen."

"Whatever. Just tell your story."

"Stop interrupting me... Geez..."

* * *

Anyway, it was a cloudy October day in the City of Wind. The weatherman said it wasn't going to rain, but I grabbed my umbrella anyway, because you know, weathermen are always accurate and headed out the door with my headphones on.

I followed my usual route to school, it's a typical Tuesday, until I reach the corner of State and Polk. I'm about to cross, one foot is already off the curb, when this guy in a leather jacket grabbed my arm, and swung me around so I'm facing him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him.

I pulled my arm away and stare at him. He's saying something to me, but I can't hear him over the music. He motioned to the headphones and I pulled them off.

"I said I'm sorry to bother you, but do you know where State Street is?" He asked.

"We're on State Street."

I pointed to the street sign, and the guy grinned sheepishly.

"Oh." He scratched his head, said thank you and walked away.

That was my first encounter with Gary, newspaper reader, leather jacket wearer, stalker, and bar owner.

I headed to school. I won't bore you with that part of the day. We all know what happens at school. There was some reading involved. There was some writing involved. There was some girls laughing at me, and the bullies pulling my shorts down in gym class involved. And I made fun of your yellow rain boots. You know blah, blah, blah, typical.

It was about lunch time, and I decided that I had enough schooling for the day, so I headed out the fire exit. Besides school lunch isn't all that appealing, and I want a chicken sandwich. You were being a big wuss and didn't want to come.

I got to my favorite fast food joint, that spot on Holden. It's a little early to eat lunch, it being about 10:45, but whatever. The place just opened for the day and there's only a handful of people here. I ordered my food, sat down, then I hear.

"Don't eat that."

I look up again and it's the guy from this morning.

"Why I'm hungry. I bought it. I'm gonna eat it."

"It isn't good."

"Well, duh. It's fast food of course it isn't good for me. But, it's what I wanna eat."

I kid you not when I say this, he grabbed the sandwich out of my hand, and chucked it to the floor.

"Really, you shouldn't eat it."

"Seriously? Give me one reason why I should knock you out right now?"

"Because the sandwich would have given you salmonella."

He's in the middle of the restaurant causing a scene, yelling about salmonella. Of course the manage came out.

"What's going one here!"

The guys looked at me, like I'm the one who started this! Of course blame the kid. Meanwhile, Gary pulled out a newspaper and began reading it, like we aren't in the middle of an argument, and like he just didn't just disrespect me.

"Seriously? That's the question you're going to ask? You were standing behind the counter the whole time watching. This guy come out of nowhere, and tosses my food to the floor. And you are making it sound like I'm at fault for this disruption. I'm a paying customer. Aren't you gonna do something?"

"You need to check your freezers. The chicken patties aren't being refrigerated properly. They're growing bacteria and will cause a lot of people to be sick. You don't want the health department to close down this place do you?"

"I assure you sir, we have the conform to the strictest protocols in our food preparation and storage. There is nothing wrong with the food here. In fact we just passed our health inspection last week."

"Your fridge got a faulty compressor coil. Just humor me and check the fridge."

We both followed the manager back to the front of the store. The Manager asked us to wait here while he checked things out in the back.

Gary began to fiddle with his newspaper, while I drummed my hands on the counter. For this kind of drama I should have just stayed in school. Who am I kidding. This is much more amusing than trigonometry.

"Boss, the fridge ain't cold. It's actually pretty warm." One of the guys behind the counter told him.

"Great that was the last of my money and I'm hungry..."

"Sorry about that. I couldn't have you eat it. Here's a twenty for lunch. I suggest you eat somewhere else though."

Gary opened his wallet and handed me a bill. I looked at him unsure weather I should take it or not. I'm not going to lie, my first instinct was to snatch it and yell "Yes!"

"Uh thanks?"

The manager comes back all apologetic and polite. Probably scared I'm gonna sue or something.

"I'm so sorry I'll give you a refund, or a burger. We keep the patties In a different fridge."

"How about you give me a free meal, and my money back? It's the least you can do for almost poisoning me. I mean that is unless you want to get my mom involved. She's a lawyer."

"No, that's all right. You can have anything on the menu free of charge."

"Hey, how did you know?" I turn around and asked Gary, but he was already gone.

It looked like things were going in my favor today, except that whole salmonella thing. I started the day with five dollars to my name and now I'm twenty ahead. Weed spot here I come. That's free burger, fries ,shake, my original five, a twenty, and a dime bag. Right now, I'm fifteen ahead by my count.

I ate lunch and headed to the arcade to play a few games. Played some Street Fighter, Ryu's the best and don't argue with about that you can't sway me from that, until some guy cheesed the crap out of me with Ken. How are just going to throw a million fireballs and do nothing else. That's not playing the game. That's playing the game retardedly. I gave up on Street Fighter, then I shot a bunch of zombies in House Of The Dead. That's when I noticed truancy come through the door. I quickly abandoned the game, and ducked out the back. It's almost 1:00 and they are just probably doing there last sweep.

Figuring I might as well go to the park now to get me some stuff from that guy you know. He's always in the park, rain, sleet, shine or hail. Just like the mailman. Actually, that's what Billy calls him. Hell, he's even there in the dead of night. Me and Billy aren't actually sure when this guy sleeps or if he even sleeps at all. Maybe he just lives at the park.

* * *

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

I walked a few blocks until I was near the park, then headed into a local bodega. It's filled with the standard fare, snacks, cigarettes, beer, soda and what not. Plus, they don't ID for anything, just so you know. I went in there for a Dutch.

I was nodding my head to the music that came through the headphones, singing to myself. Fugee La. It's classic. I love that song. Lauryn is the best. I danced a bit in the aisle and almost knocked over a mop bucket that sat near the end cap. I managed to catch it be for it tip. After setting it right, I took two steps backwards, not really paying attention to where I was walking, when I bumped into a guy in the aisle.

"Sorry about that." The guy said.

"That's alright, no harm done." I said pulling off the headphones. Looking up I see a familiar leather jacket with a newspaper sticking out of its pocket.

"You! Oh my god! You're stalking me. Who are you?"

"What! I'm not stalking you. Maybe, you're stalking me." Gary accused.

"Said the stalker. I know I'm awesome and all, but why are you following me?"

"I just came in here for a soda. I was headed to Grant Park for a walk."

"That's where I was headed."

He is stalking me. The question is why.

"What, Grant park is a big place. I can't take a walk in the park?"

I was about to argue with him, but then then we heard someone else yell-

"Put your hands up and give me all of the money!"

We both turned to see a big guy in a hoodie waving a machete around at the clerk up front. I later found out this guy's name is Tyler. He's know to his friends and family as Brick.

Gary grabbed my arm and pulled me down. We both watched, from huddled behind the Doritos rack, as Brick held up the store with a machete.

I stared at the clerk. His name is Joseph by the way. Joe stood there shaking, eyes wide, frozen in the spot not moving. I'm not sure but I think he might have peed on himself. I know I would have, and I'm man enough to admit that if our roles were reversed. I wanted to help him. He's a good guy, but I'm not going to move. That would draw attention towards me. And that's a big knife. I'm was so conflicted.

But Gary was already on the move. He's already at the end of the aisle, behind Brick, with the wet mop in his hand.

Gary smacked him in the arm as hard as he could, catching him off guard. The machete flew out of his hand and slid across the floor. It came to a stop near the ice cream freezer.

The big guy dove for the weapon, but slipped on the water that dripped from the mop. He flailed his arms, knocking some cans off the shelf. He then lost his balance, tripped on one of the cans he knocked down, then smacked his head on a shelf hard. He's out cold.

It was so comical too. Very slap stick. Watching a guy as big as a house flail his arms like that. I mean this guy was big. He was like 6'9" and had to have weight at least 350 pounds. I almost fell on the floor laughing. You should have seen the look on the big guy's face. It was priceless.

I grabbed a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos off the rack and began to munch on them. This was just like watching a movie.

And Gary stood there with the mop in front of him, in a defensive stance, ready to take another swing. Gary even winced as Brick hit the shelf.

"That's really got to hurt." I said.

Gary nodded. He poked the would be thief with the wet end of the mop, he stirred a bit, but did not get up.

That was so funny. I almost forgot that my life was in danger moments before. I think I could have made a run for it. Brick didn't look like he was agile at all. He couldn't have caught all three of us.

"Hey buddy. Are you okay? Why don't you sit down for a minute." Gary asked the clerk.

Gary led the Joe to some boxes behind the counter, and Joe sat down still in shock.

"Are you okay? I already called the cops." He asked me.

Sure enough, you can hear sirens in the background. You know thinking about it now, I don't remember him picking up a phone and calling the cops. Maybe he did, and I blocked that out. I don't think I'm traumatized, but my memory is a bit fried.

As you would say, "They say that trauma does funny things to ones memory." _They_ say an awful lot of things. You never tell me who they are. So don't interrupt me.

Then suddenly, Brick suddenly sat up.

Gary grabbed the mop again.

I was already trying to figure out my escape plan. I think I could have made it to the back door, but I wanted to see what would happen.

Then the cops came in, storming the place with their guns drawn. An older plain clothes officer, in a trench coat, was one of the first ones into the store, followed buy a handful of uniformed officers. The cop in the trench coat looked around and tried to assess what went down.

"Freeze police!" One of them yelled.

Wow. They actually yell that, just like on tv.

Brick still sat on the floor, holding his head where a big bump was beginning to form. Meanwhile, Gary still held the mop in his hand. I stood further down the aisle and watched, still eating my bag of Doritos.

Gary tossed the mop on the floor and put his hands up, probably hoping the cops wouldn't misunderstand the situation.

The older cop, who was in charge, frowned as his eyes set upon Gary.

"Aw, and my day was going so well." The older cop shook his head and sighed.

Gary was about to say something, but the older cop shushed him. Gary frowned but said nothing.

"Ahhh... That guy saved my life!" Joe finally said, snapping out of his daze. He hugged Gary tightly and patted him on the back. "Thank you! You saved me."

"You're welcome. I just glad to help." Gary said, hands still up.

"Officers that guy was trying to rob the store." The Clerk pointed to big guy on the floor. "He tried to rob me. He had a big ass knife. This guy saved my life. Man you can have anything you want in the store. Free of charge."

The clerk started giving Gary whatever he could get his hands on in gratitude. Candy, soda, gum, chips,condoms, those little horoscope scrolls, anything.

"No that's okay. I don't want anything. I'm just glad everyone's okay." Gary told the clerk, but the clerk didn't stop.

It took two of the officers to get the big guy handcuffed and standing. They struggled a bit but they finally got him out side. Another office took the clerk outside be checked out by the paramedics. Me, I was still eating my Doritos.

"Hobson. Why am not surprised to find you here?" The older cop asked.

"Crumb, how are you?"

"Just answer the question."

"I don't know what you mean."

"What were you doing here? And don't give me that right place, right time line."

"I was buying a soda."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"It's actually rolling on the floor in the back of the store by the canned soup. You can go and check if you like. Coke classic in a twenty ounce bottle. I was also going to get a snack, maybe some chips, or some pretzels from the front of the store. Maybe a Twinkie or a Ding Dong, but I don't know if I wanted something that sweet..."

The more Gary talked to the Detective, the more annoyed he got. The poor guy was turning red and you could see a vein on the side of his head pop out and throb. It was kind of fascinating to watch it throb, rhythmic and hypnotic. I think I could freestyle to it. Thump - Thump. Thump - Thump.

"...but, it's almost time to set up for the dinner rush, and I should be heading back to the bar to help, you know set a good example as co-owner of the bar. Chuck's probably driving the staff nuts right about now..."

"You're driving me nuts right about now... Your sidekick isn't here with you is he? He's a bigger pain than you are..." Crumb cut Gary off.

Crumb peered up and down the aisles. I wonder who he's looking for. And why does my stalker need a sidekick? And he's a bigger pain than my stalker is. Wow. I didn't think that was possible. Cause Gary is a big pain in the ass.

"My sidekick?" Gary asked.

"Fishburn." Crumb answered.

"Chuck? No, isn't with me. He's at the bar. I just said that. Can I go now?" Gary inquired.

"Whatever go. I can find you later. You just seem to pop up when I'm not looking for you." Crumb dismissed.

Gary walked out the door and lifted the crime scene tape they already set up and headed away. I followed behind him and got as far as the sidewalk in front of the store, but the detective grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me back.

"Not you. I need a statement from you." He said.

"But, you let him go. I want to go too." I whined. Those Doritos left me parched and I still have to find Mailman. It wasn't fair. I didn't want to talk to the cops. I didn't hold up the store. I didn't smack the robber with a mop.

"I'll deal with him later. You can't go. Not, without giving me a statement."

"What's there to state? I was on my way to the park. I stop in here to get a drink. Then that guy comes in with a knife and tries to rob the place. Gary smacked him with the mop. He hit the shelf and you guys showed up."

I pointed to the guy they had against the patrol car. Two uniformed were having a bit of trouble subduing him. Two more cops joined in. The four of them managed to get the guy into the back seat.

A crowd of people had also gathered to watch the commotion. I wonder why we as a people are always fascinated by stuff like this. Like seeing an accident on the highway and having to slow down to see what happen.

The Detective looked really annoyed, and kept mumbled something about Hobson this, and Hobson that. He left me with another uniformed officer, and I filled out a report.

"Hey. Can I to now?" I yelled to him.

"Fine. We'll be in touch." Crumb replied.

"Great. I look forward to that."

Great. Just great. At least they didn't call my mom or take me down to the station. Then I would be really screwed. I wonder if they noticed that I put a fake name and phone number on the report.

* * *

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

I headed to the park again to find Mailman. Man, this was turning out to be a crazy day. I think I should have just stayed in school with you or just went home and watch tv. It would have been less drama.

I wandered around for about half an hour, but I couldn't find Mailman anywhere. This is where he usually is.

I waited by the fountain, you know, the one with the girl and the birds, hoping he would show up. There's a bunch of people just hanging around. A group of people freestyling in a cypher. A group of loud "thugs" laughing. People watching their kids play while sitting on one of the many benches. You know they're doing park stuff.

I saw these two guy show up, a bigger guy, and a lanky guy. I paid no mind to them.

"Hey Rolie, that's him. He the one talking to the cops. I saw outside."

"I'm gonna fuck him up..."

"Yeah. I'm positive that's him."

That sounds like there's going to be trouble. Most of the people have already taken off, not wanting to get caught in what ever is about to go down. I don't blame them. I was about to take off until I heard someone say-

"Hey you. Kid with the headphones."

I turn around and this big guy sucker punches me in the face. I fell backwards almost landing in the fountain.

"You snitching to the cops about my brother! Because of you Brick is locked up."

The big thug took another swing and I hit the floor. His name is Rolie. I heard one of his friends call him that before he jumped me. Brick's his brother and Rolie was the bigger and meaner and uglier brother of the two. Rolie was about to kick me, but we heard someone holler-

"Hey what are you doing!"

I looked up and see my stalker. He grab the Rolie by the arm and and pushed him away. The big thug tackled Gary to the ground and they wrestled in the grass. He took a swing at Gary but missed completely.

Rolie's friend is about to join in but I sung my backpack as hard as I could and hit him the mid section. He fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. I reached into my bag and grabbed my umbrella and smack the Rolie across the face with it, before he could take another swing at Gary. The guy isn't hurt, just slightly dazed. Maybe I should have used my history book instead. Anyway, I grabbed Gary by the arm and help him up, and we took off running.

I glanced backwards and I still see that that they are still behind us. I wonder what Rolie and Brick's mom feeds them? A health daily meal of hormones and steroids? I hate to see if there's another sibling. I wonder if they had a sister. Would she be as big and ugly as them?

We ran through back alleyways trying to get a way, but ran into a dead end. We were trapped.

Gary pushed me behind him, trying to keep me from harm's way. It didn't help. Rolie punched him once and he was down for the count. Rolie swung again this time at me and I blacked out.

When I came to. I was tied to a chair with Gary, in what looked to be an abandoned warehouse. We then had a conversation that went something like this...

"Who are you again?"

"My name is Gary. Gary Hobson."

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you."

"So, you are just coincidentally everywhere I am?"

"Yes."

"Well I don't believe in coincidences I say your stalking me."

"For the last time, I am not stalking you. I was trying to help."

"Help with what? Getting me tied to a chair?"

"I was trying to prevent that."

"How did you know I was getting tied to a chair today?"

"I didn't know you were going to get tied to a chair"

"But, you just said you were trying to prevent that."

"I knew you were going to be in trouble."

"How?"

"Why does that matter?"

"That's just great. A question with a question."

"Are you always this sarcastic?"

"Only when I'm tied to a chair."

Gary let out a frustrated sigh.

"Other than the tied to the chair thing are you alright kid?"

"Yup. Just peachy."

Rolie and his friend entered the room, high as hell. You can smell the weed on them. Rolie's got a gun tucked on his waistband.

"Do you know what we do to snitches?" He asked me.

I don't answer. The only thought running through my head is "Oh crap. I'm going to die." I don't even think I can answer. The words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"I think we'll start with your friend though. He's going to pay for helping you."

Oh crap... we are going to die.

* * *

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Suddenly, the roll down gate at the end of the room flew up and a dozen cops come swarming the place guns drawn, yelling "Get down on the floor."

They grab Rolie and his friend and slam them to the floor. They struggle for a bit, but can't do anything, with the whole swat team on them.

"We have a weapon." One of the officers yelled.

"I've got narcotics." Another one yelled.

"Are you guys alright?" Another one asked as she unties us.

I stood up and stretched my legs. Gary does the same. Everything happened so fast. It was like one minute we were tied to a chair the next we were free. Just like on tv. I was so happy to see the cops.

I spotted a familiar detective. He does not look happy at all.

"Hobson!" Crumb hollered as he stomped towards him.

"Crumb."

"You better have a good explanation for this..."

"I was headed to the bar, but I decided to cut through the park..."

"The bar is in the other direction." Crumb told him. "You told me you were headed to the bar to help with the dinner rush."

Gary scratches his head and looks around for a moment. He looked genuinely confused. "I must have gotten turned around or something. You are right, the bar is in the other direction."

"Get on with it." Crumb growled.

"Well I saw this kid about to get beat up by those two guys and tried to help. They knocked me out and when I came to, I was here and tied to a chair."

"Mills! Take Hobson's statement from the incident this afternoon, and then this one. Then cut him loose. I really don't want to talk to him."

Crumb walked away to talk to the Swat team commander.

"Gary! You're alive and alright."

"Chuck! What are you doing here?" Gary asked.

Chuck ducked under the crime scene tape and ran up to my stalker and hugged him. The uniformed officers were about to grab him but Crumb waved them off.

"I'm here to save you. I brought the cops. I told them I saw some suspicious looking guy with guns wandering around this abandoned warehouse."

"You did. How did you know I was in trouble?"

"The cat told me."

"Great. Just great. Not only do I have to deal with you again, Hobson, but now Fishburn shows up." Crumb walked back toward us.

"It's Fishman. Fishman. Chuck Fishman."

"And you again kid. I thought I told you to go home." Crumb looks at me and shook his head. I didn't want to see him either.

"I tried. Then this guy jumps me in the park. Then this crazy dude that keeps following me like he's stalking me or something, comes out of nowhere..." I told The Detective. "And when he does show up crazy stuff keeps happening. He's weird..."

"I am not stalking you. Stop saying that. It's all purely coincidental," Gary said as he filled out his statement. "Next time I think I'm just going to let you get salmonella..."

"Maybe you should."

"What?" Crumb looked confused and Chuck shrugged.

"Never mind. It isn't important." Gary said.

"Fishburn, how did you know that Hobson was in trouble? That was you who called 911 dispatch. Wasn't it?" Crumb asked Chuck.

"Oh, his, uh, cat told me." Chuck answered. And for some reason Gary glared at him. Like the cat really told him.

* * *

"Maybe the cat really did tell him. They say that animal have different sense than we do. Maybe the cat sensed that his owner was in trouble and tried to get him help."

"Man, stop being ridiculous. The cat can't tell him things. Do you think it meowed. Or maybe it handed him a paper with a note on it saying 'go here and rescue my owner or I won't get fed'..."

"Maybe it did."

"Fine. Whatever. Let me finish the story. I'm almost done."

Where was I again? Oh yeah...

* * *

"Fishburn, how did you know that Hobson was in trouble? That was you who called 911 dispatch. Wasn't it?" Crumb asked Chuck.

"Oh, his, uh, cat told me." Chuck answered. And for some reason Gary glared at him. Like the cat really told him.

"His cat told you?" Crumb repeated, not believing what he heard. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"What? His cat told me." Chuck repeated. "I should get a medal. I mean look at this place. The drugs on that table are worth millions alone. Do you think I can get the keys to the city. Maybe meet the mayor? Have my own day at Wrigley field? Or Soldier Field?"

I laughed out loud. This guy is ridiculous. Gary's cat told him. And there's probably only 2 pounds of weed on the table and a hand gun. Million dollars my ass. Crumb once again was turning red and that vein in his head began to throb. I don't see why Crumb would want to avoid this guy.

"Mills! Did you get Hobson's finish his statement?" Crumb yelled at the uniformed office. The officer nodded in response. "Great. I think you two should leave. Now!"

"Sheesh. It sounds like you don't like me or something. I kinda feel offended." Chuck said. "Come on Gary, if we hurry we can catch the end of the Bulls game."

"Sound like a plan, Chuck," Gary said.

"You can go home too kid." Crumb told me.

I nodded and followed Chuck and Gary out.

We get outside and Gary turns to to me and said, "don't take this the wrong way kid, but I hope I never see you again." Gary told me.

"The feeling is mutual, Mr. Stalker."

Gary just laughed and we went our separate ways.

* * *

"And I never saw him again. Thank God. That's what happened to my face. Does the black eye really look that bad?"

"Not really. So why did your mom say you can't go out and that you are grounded for the whole year."

"Oh yeah that. I don't want to get into that. That's something completely unrelated."

I'm not going to tell him that I was taken down to the station. My mom found out that I cut, beat me with her purse, the cops found out I lied and that its a crime to falsify police reports. Nope. I think my ending is cooler.

"How much of this story is true?"

"I don't know. How much of the story do you think is true?"

"None of it."

"There is a bit if of truth to it. _They_ say the best fiction starts with a bit of truth."

"It sounds like this Gary dude was trying to help you. Like he was your guardian angel, or something."

"Guardian angel. Stalker. Toomato. Tahmato. Whatever."

"If you are going to write about this, leave the blunt part out."

"Well duh."

"And give Gary some tights, or a cape, or something. Or maybe some powers."

"What! Real heroes don't wear tights or need super powers. I mean look at Batman, all he needs is body armor."

"He's got a cape though."

"The cape's bullet proof and fire resistant."

"You right. You right."

"I always like Batman better than Superman. I mean what's up with that stupid secret identity? Oooo, I put my glasses on I'm Clark Kent. I take them off, I'm Superman."

"What! Superman's way better than Batman. He doesn't need a sidekick. I mean Batman's got Robin, the boy decoy. Let me take a kid with me and dress him in bright ass red and yellow, so that the bad guys can shoot at him, while he lurks in the shadows..."

"Robin's cape isn't yellow anymore."

"Whatever."

"What are you writing about anyway?"

"Uh. Vampire Martians..."

"Cool."

* * *

**The End**

Author's Notes:

Early Edition was the first fandom I ever posted a story to. It holds a special place in my heart. I was hooked the first time I saw the show on Fox Family all those years ago. I had to have more. I joined the Early Edition mailing list. I've and read a whole slew of wonderful fan fics there, and here on fanfiction. There were so many creative and wonderful stories through the years.

I just wanted to say that.

Anyway, I'm going to keep writing EE stories until my muse abandons me. Also, I found a piece of paper that I wrote in 2002 with a bunch of semi plotted ee stories while I was cleaning, and a backup cd with a bunch of unfinished ee stories that I forgot I wrote, some were plotted out from beginning to end.

There's something about this show that makes me want to write. I actually don't know what it is. I don't want to write about my other favorite shows.

Anyway thanks for reading.

-Mary  
(Whoo whoo I posted 20 pieces of fan fic!)


End file.
